Dark Secret
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: <html><head></head>Seto is positive he has seen Joey eject himself with blood and the look he gives afterwards. Too curious for his own good, he plans to find out. Only he isn't sure if he will like what he finds in the end.</html>


**Arashi: Been in a mood for a vampire type of plot and all the paranormal shows been seeing helps as well. **

**Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I just own the plot. There is no money made off this fic.**

Warnings: AR, Vampire Joey, ooc, sadistic and sarcastic Joey, Pre-slash, suppress sexual tensions

Dark Secret

Summary: Seto is positive he has seen Joey eject himself with blood and the look he gives afterwards. Too curious for his own good, he plans to find out. Only he isn't sure if he will like what he finds in the end.

* * *

><p>Getting out of the limo, Seto Kaiba takes one look at the sky finding it full of dark clouds leaving a gloomy and ominous feeling though he shrugs it off as nothing. The strange lack of early students didn't deter him one bit as he makes way to the front doors. It will be extra time to work on his computer as well without worry. He smirks, yes that would be nice not having to deal with annoyances right away.<p>

Upon reaching his locker, Seto just opens it putting the extra books he has with him and switches with those for classes he'll need before closing the locker. Figuring the library will be a good place to go a sudden sound of a curse reaches his ears. It sounds almost like the blond mutt's voice. Only that will be impossible since the blond hardly comes early to school.

"Looks like I'm on the last one," the voice growls a bit deeper than the one he's use to hear from the mutt. "Well it will have to do."

Seto gazes around the corner seeing something he is sure is somehow fake. Wheeler using a needle full of red substance that a slight feeling he thinks it's blood. The pornographic moan slipping those lips sends heat through him. Which is follow by confusion since when did he start thinking of the mutt as a possible interest.

Smelling something sweet and musky, Joey's closed eyes flash open. His normally brown eyes hold a hint of golden red before turning back to normal. A sly smile fully of danger and iciness touches his lips.

"Well it seems little Seto is here," He purrs earning a slight hiss of shock.

He tosses the needle in the trash can before following the brunette's scent to his locker. He takes a few step forward feeling rather please with the power radiant through him and seeing the rich boy back up into his locker. The scent Kaiba gives off full of fear but also unexpected lust drives the blond up the wall.

He moves even closer putting his arms on each side of the taller teen so it is harder for him to escape. More on instinct, he sniffs Kaiba's neck finding that same sweet musky scent making his mouth water and his incisors to come out. He wants to taste, touch that soft, pale flesh. He falters pulling away. This only happens to his kind when their mates are near. He shakes his head taking several steps back.

Turning on his heels, he drawls out, "Later Kaiba."

Still in a daze and heart racing in his chest, Seto mutters, "What the fucking hell are you, Wheeler."

* * *

><p>For rest of the day, Seto found himself watching the blond when they have the same classes. The memories of Wheeler pinning him at his locker keeps running through his mind. He also wonder if he seen some fangs peeking at the blond's lips. The aura rolling off the blond cause his knees to weaken and wanting to feel that same feeling again of being protected frightens him. Seto Kaiba isn't one to be frightened at all. So these thoughts and feelings are rather strange for him.<p>

"You're thinking," the deep animalistic voice snarls in his ears follow by a sharp tug on his ear lobe gets the brunette to notice only he and the blond is in the empty classroom. "You can't run. I lock the door with a…well its seal until I take it off."

"What are you?" Seto ask looking as the blond moves from behind him to right in front of him sitting in the share facing him.

He smiles showing the fangs and his eyes having the golden red hue mix in with the familiar brown orbs, Joey answers, "A vampire."

"They-" Seto starts only to be interrupted.

"Aren't real," Joey answers placing his head on the palm of his hand giving a sadistic smile. "Well we are. It's just that we have gone underground to have a normal life."

"Sun or garlic,' the teen questions with narrow eyes watching that smile grow bigger

"For some its allergies but for me nope and same with the sun since I'm fine with it," the blond vampire answers, "for crosses it varies on vampires. Stakes, okay they be a pain and all but who wouldn't get killed with that if hit right in the center of your heart?"

Seto stares even more so unsure what to think. A part of him wonders if his friends know about this. As if reading his thoughts, Joey continues, "No Yugi or the others know about my dark secret. In fact you are the first human that I told so it's an honor to be truthful."

"You aren't going to suck my blood?" Seto spits out unable to stop the question as a hint of heat burns in his cheeks as the implication of his words goes through his mind.

Joey stares a few minutes before bursting out laughing. He almost falls out of his chair and it takes him a few moments to get back to normal.

"Ah, my diet," he snorts, the sadistic and rather sarcastic smile softens to a real one which brightens his features. "I do eat human food and the blood I get is usually animal or donated blood from the blood banks. I don't drink from humans since for my kind now it's more forbidden but it does happen under special circumstances though."

"Oh," Seto raise a brow as a minute feeling rather sad about it but pushes it as nothing.

"I can only drink from a human if he or she is my mate," Joey remarks ruefully. "So what are you going to do with this information?"

"How do you know your mate?" Seto ask finding himself becoming how he used to be, curious and wanting to know more before he has gotten adopted by that mad man.

"Their scent will attract us to them," Joey answers, his eyes turning to the door and they narrow for a brief moment as a click releases the door. "That's enough questions for now. I have to head towards History or else it will be a detention."

Seto didn't say a word watching the blond vampire finding he's more than intrigue by the blond. What other dark secrets does he possess? Other than what about the fact he doesn't like the idea of the blond having a mate that is someone other than him? He shakes his head gathering his items and heads off finding today being strange than anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: This idea I may continue on in this verse of a paranormal verse in future stories. Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
